Carry me home
by TheLadyLala
Summary: Based off of the ending pic of episode three. Rei and Nagisa end up falling asleep on the train after swim practice and end up missing their stop, leaving them to have to walk home on their own. As can be expected of a fic of this nature, much fluff ensues.


Rei awoke to the sudden motion of the train grinding to a halt at its last stop for the day. At the sudden motion, Rei jerked his eyes open to survey his surroundings, looking out the window to find that they were at the last stop on the train circuit.

They had been riding the train back home from a particularly vigorous afternoon of swim practice that day, which left everyone exhausted. Nagisa had been teaching him how to tread water that day, and it seemed that, after about two hours of treading and nearly drowning, Rei was about ready to give up. By the end of it though, Nagisa had managed to get Rei to stay afloat for more than 30 seconds, so the day could be considered a success.

"You did well today Rei-chan!" Nagisa chirped after he had waved good-bye to Makoto and Haruka and started making his way to the train station.

"I'm still not able to swim as beautifully as Nanase-senpai." Rei responded.

Nagisa pouted. "You'll get there soon, Rei-chan."

Rei grumbled a bit more about his inability to swim while Nagisa just laughed and tried to cheer Rei up. Eventually though, Rei fell silent and just listened to Nagisa.

They kept on like this, with Nagisa chattering and Rei just silently listening as they walked to the train station. By the time they both sat down when they got on the train, the full weight of their exhaustion from the long day hit them.

Nagisa had first ended up falling asleep on his shoulder, leaning his weight against the frame of the taller boy as he snored softly, the light of the setting sun shining in from the window to bathe the smaller boy in a soft golden glow. Rei had tensed up a little bit once more from that little display of affection from his boyfriend, in public no less. Eventually though, he had ended up falling asleep as well, leaning against Nagisa, and he could have sworn that Nagisa shifted a little bit closer to him before the both of them were both soundly asleep.

The sound of the opening doors brought Rei out of his reverie and back to the present.

"Come on." He said, getting up and gently shaking Nagisa by the shoulder to wake him up.

Nagisa groaned something incomprehensible before he slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light of the setting sun to see Rei. "Are we there yet?" he mumbled.

Rei readjusted his glasses. "We both overslept and ended up missing our stop. This is the last one, we're going to have to get off here and walk back."

Nagisa yawned a little bit before slowly getting up, holding onto Rei's hand for balance as he stumbled out of the train. Once out, he collapsed on the nearest bench.

"Do we really have to walk all the way back home?" He mumbled drowsily, yawning a little bit once more.

"Would you rather we jog back?" Rei suggested, looking in the direction they were going to have to take to get back home.

"NO!" Nagisa shouted.

"Then what do you suggest we should do?"

"Carry me, Rei-chan!" Nagisa pleaded, looking up to Rei expectantly.

Rei pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "You and I both know that you are perfectly capable of walking on your own."

"But Rei-chaaaan." Nagisa whined, looking up with a hurt puppy dog-eyed expression on his face. That did it.

"Fine." Rei responded, feeling his face heat up. "But this isn't going to become a regular occurrence."

"Yay! Rei-chan you are the best!" he said, leaping into Rei's arms.

"For someone who was too tired to walk less than five minutes ago, you sure have a lot of energy all of a sudden." Rei commented, feeling like he had been tricked.

"But you said you were going to carry me." Nagisa pointed out before reaching up and pulling Rei's face closer to his, giving him a quick kiss before settling back into his arms and snuggling into the taller boy's chest, all the while watching as Rei's blush continue to turn a deeper and deeper shade of red.

Rei blinked and looked away as he began walking in the direction of his and Nagisa's homes. Soon though, he heard some soft snores coming from Nagisa, and he dared to look down at the sleeping boy in his arms. The light of the setting sun bathed the smaller boy in a golden light, illuminating upon his face, the slight upward curve of a little smile on his cupid's-bow mouth, the thick lashes that framed his eyes, his soft, golden hair. He looked… peaceful. Serene. Innocent. Beautiful. Nagisa looked beautiful. Even when he wasn't his usual bright, energetic, talkative self, Nagisa still was beautiful. Rei still couldn't believe that he could now call Nagisa his, despite the fact that they had started dating recently. Without much thought, Rei leaned forward and kissed Nagisa on the forehead, pulling back quickly before Nagisa had the chance to wake up, although, knowing Nagisa, he could have very well just been faking it the entire time. It would be just like something he would do. Sometimes Rei wondered how he managed to end up getting wrapped around Nagisa's little figure, but other times, just like now, he realized he didn't care anymore. So long as Nagisa was happy, Rei was going to be happy, even if he would hardly outwardly show it.

* * *

A/N: I saw the third episode and fell head over heels for these two. They were just so cute!

Anyways.

I suck at writing endings.

Review/comment if you want to.


End file.
